Otaku Rivalries
by CureNoble0
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga the top Otaku is beat by the student Mikan Sakura here is when the real fight begins at the new school for the worlds best school for future Anime producers Gakuen Alice school Natsume thinks of this as a challenge but Mikan thinks this would make an amazing anime plot Natsume X Mikan. READ & REVIEW 3 week Hiatus I hope you understand!
1. Chapter 1

**CureNoble0:well this is another story that I came up with an it isn't the Chuunibyo story but I thought of this when I imagined a school for Otaku's otherwise known as PARADISE! I write this in my tablet so pordon the horrible grammar and punctuation I do not own Gakuen Alice because if I did Hotaru and Subaru would have come back in the manga also the name of the Rei and Nobara baby would have been Gray why because of Fariy Tale :) **

**- That line thing -**

Natsume POV

Today is the day of the new school for Gakuen Alice a school for future anime producers I know I'll get top 5, no number 1 in this test because I'm considered the Otaku King.

From From what I can tell every one here is a Weebo or a closet pervert beside my friends and I. All my friends are considered my Knights.

First there's Ruka my best friend he wants to be the designer for logos and toys,

then Imai she wants to an anime company to air anime and make cash

Yuu said he would like to be the producer for managing the voice actors

Koko he just said I want to be the sound effects guy and also the one that comes up with everything Hentai Imai hit him for saying that

As for me I wanna draw and come up with the Ideas for anime

Everything was quite until a girl with low pigtails and eating pocky opened the door to get hit by a purse

"Owww!" She glared at a green haired permed girl she just glared back "Permy why do always have to be so Tsundere see you even made me drop my pocky!" She walked towards the girl name Permy while pouting and her hands begind her head "Mikan you were going to be late let's just go take our seats." The announcer then said "Everybody go take your seats we are about to take the test.I repeat We are about to take the test."

**(CureNoble0: hey I'm not going to descride the test so were going to the part about the acceptance letters)**

**Two Weeks later **

No one's POV

One by one everybody opened their mail many cried, many celebrated but not everyone was happy at their ranking

Natsume POV

What! I can't believe it I got second place who could be better than me I just missed One... All of my Friends reaction were shocked even Imai who dropped her invention

I just smirk and tell them "Well this year is going to be fun." Imai says "Let's just hope the person that got first place is worth the competition isn't that right Hyuuga." I'm not just smirking I'm grinning "I'm gonna beat the crap out out of first place and regain my tittle

Meanwhile with Others

Mikan POV

"Permy I got in what about you!" Permy grins proudly and says "Hmp of course I got in I got 5th place what about you." I start jumping up and down I start wiggling my eyebrows and tell Permy "I got first place!" She starts screaming "OMG really give my your fucking letter you little smart-ass!

I hand over the letter and she grins proudly "That's my little Moe-maker!" Permy screams at my face

I put my hands in front of Permy's face and say " People are staring you Tsundere-Whacko!" Permy then blushes and sits down drinking her soda I smile and say "Let's go visit Ji-chan and see if he has new anime items."

All we got we're some note books I got Soul Eater themed ones while Permy who's real name is Sumire got Uta no Prince Sama themed ones "Damn it Permy if you say one more word about how hot Ren is I swear I'll rip up that damn notebook!" it was quite for a while until she started babbling about how Tokiya is sooooooooooo hot.

Finally we got to our houses which are right next to each others we said our byes and went inside I wonder how Gakuen Alice is I close mt eyes and collapse on my bed before sleeping

**CureNoble0:Well sorry for the short chapter but that's all Please review flames are accepted tell me what you think PM me if you want also my other story is on Hiatus**


	2. Chapter 2

**CureNoble0: Soo here's a new chapter I'm hoping for that the people who reviewed review again plz do any on to the story THANK YOU to my reviewers I LOVE YOU :)**

**No one POV  
**

On the day of August 16 that's when true rivalry between Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura began well for Mikan not really she mostly thought of this as an amazing idea for an anime

Mikan POV

I do my regular routine brush my teeth eat breakfast and take a few mangas and my notebooks then stuff them in my bag.

I walk next door and see and My Mom talking like usual

"Good Morning!" My mom and smile and then say "Sumire will be out in a moment." I just nod and smile my mom then speaks "Mikan who knew you and Sumire would enter a prestigious school for watching anime we're so proud!"

Just then Sumire walks out the door saying "Bye Mom Mikan let's roll!" we both at the same time say "Bye!"

We're now at the train station talking about the anime we just started

"I know AKB0048 is real-" Permy stoped talking I stare at her confused I turn to see a group of 5 people staring at us I got pissed Permy was googling at the guys I have an Idea

"Hey Permy did you hear about those new anime with hot guys there call Free and Brother Conflict or something like that!" that insistently got her attention

"OMG is that true I bet their one of them will be voiced by Mamoru-sama he's really in right now he voiced Tokiya and Death the Kid and those characters are sooooooooooo hot"

I smile and say "Come on othe train is here!"

Natsume POV

Those girls were the ones that made a scene at the day of the entrance exam

"Come on Hyuuga we don't have all day." I glare at Imai and sigh

for somw reason I can't keep my eyes of the Brunette the way she smiles Imai seems to notice and says "Falling for a girl already Hyuuga." Koko hears this and starts whistling "Natsume I call dips on the permed girl you can have the Brunette

The Permy girl comes to Koko and "Unless you become as hot as an anime character like Kuroko or Ren you don't have the right to call dips on me OR Mikan!" I swear I think I heard her growl

"Permy how gives a damn just let them call dips it's not like it might actually happen I'd rather marry an anime character to but that won't be happening soon so get over here you Tsundere-Whacko people are staring."

Permy then blushes and goes to the Brunette known as Mikan

The train then stops I then notice thpse girls are wearing the same uniform as Imai

**CureNoble0: I'll add a link to a drawing I might upload at deavianart**

Mikan POV

Ah Permy why couldn't we have the same classes!" Permy just glared at me "Mikan you know I'm horrible at drawing and coming up with ideas you remember that dog that you said was an elephant!"

I start giggling remembering her dog We had to separate ways now I pout

"Bye Permy see you at lunch!" She turns back and says "Bye Mikan !"

As I go in the class room I see my dream seat the last row and near the window I walk towards it and sit

All of a sudden a bag was set on my desk and it wasn't mine I look up and see that guy from this morning with red eyes

"Get off of my desk you stupid Weboo." That's when everyone became first graders again and said "BBBUUURRRNNN!" I glare and retorted

"Who said its your desk you damn Closet Pervert!" and the grade schoolers said once again

"DDDAAAMMMNNN!" I smirk as he looked vert shocked the school bell rings and the teacher comes in "Ok everyone let's all take our seats you'll be sitting there for the rest of the year so get comfy!"

Oh I can tell this year of experience will be an amazing idea for an anime

**CureNoble0: Soo how was this chapter let me know :) keep reviewing and I don't own any of the anime mentioned here but check them out! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CureNoble0: here is the new chapter THANK YOU reviewers :) **

**I don't own any anime mentioned or Gakuen Alice characters**

Mikan POV

In First period Narumi-sensei explained what we're going to do for the rest of the day

Also we're going to be assigned to a sempai I got someone named Misaki Harada. I can't wait to meet her

We were walking down the halls and be introduced to the campus and I noticed a run down building

"Narumi-sensei what's that building over there!" He turns and says "Oh yeah we have clubs that are like furtunities but you don't have to live with them thats the cabin of some other furtunitie." "Ok" is all I respond we keep on walking

I get out my map and mark that place

People began parting ways as they were introduced to their sempai Even the closet pervert guy left with a sempai named Tsubasa Ando

I see my sempai and smile at her she has shoulder length hair its sort of in layers it's also a natural light pink color

"Hi there you must be my new little Kohai-chan it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Misaki Harada!" She seems really nice I nod and introduce myself

"I'm Mikan Sakura I'll be in your care Misaki-sempai!"

It's now lunch time I'm waiting for Permy and I see her walking this way "Hey Permy lets eat now I'm starving!" She smiles and replies "Sure me too!" I decide to ask her who her sempai is "Permy who's your sempai." Permy turns and says "Shizune-sempai is really nice she wears glasses and has pretty long hair she's best friends with Misaki Harada!"

"OMG Misaki Harada is my sempai " I link my arms with Permy "Hey Permy what are you going to order" Permy ordered spaghetti and I ordered pasta Alfredo as we were eating five people came up to us and asked "What's your ranking." Permy and I stared at them weirdly we just went back to eating ignoring them and went back to our Otaku World

"Mikan did you hear that I.S and The World God Only Knows are getting new seasons."

"Psshh Permy th-" I was cut short when a hand slamed on the table we turned and met violet eyes

"We asked you a god damn question answer it." She had short black hair I swear she scared the shit out of me

I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew is that I screamed

"BULLY!" My eyes were practically in tears Permy looked at me shocked Misaki-sempai came running "What's wrong who hurt my cute new Kohai-chan!"

Permy and Misaki-sempai had a dark aura that surpassed that over girl's

"It's all right Sempai, Sumire it was just a instinct sorry I couldn't control it.

"Fine but you," She points at the girl "dont get any where near my Kohai-chan!"

The girl mearly hmped and left with her crew which included that red eyes guy

I look down at my handa and apologize "Sorry Sempai Permy I caused all that trouble."

Misaki-sempai smiled and said let's go to our Furtunitie "Permy-chan you come with is your sempai also goes to this Furtirnitie!"

We were walking peacefully and then I Noticed "It's that builing I saw !"

"Yup that's our furtunitie it may look shabby but it's PARADISE on the inside!"

Once we steped inside we saw nice flooring a row of atleast 5 comeputer a manga shelf

the the best part a couch T.V and Anime DVD box sets

I see Misaki-sempai getting her Pinocchio nose boasting

"We may look shabby but since we don't take care of the out side we can upgrade the inside as much as we want and that leves us with extra money then we take field trips to all

sorts of places HAHAHAHAHAH!" "OMG Sempai your soooo cool!" Misaki-sempai turns to Permy and says "Shi-chan will be here soon so enjoy as much as you want.

**CureNoble0: Well this is Mikan's side of sempai relationship next will be Natsume`s side of the story I hope you liked this chapter keep on REVIEWING :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CureNoble0: So here's Natsume`s side of his sempai relationship :) also check out my other stories

Natsume POV  
That annoying Weebo toke any Otaku`s dream seat  
"Natsume-Chan here is your sempai Tsubasa-kun take care of him!" And with that he left my with some Otaku Jock  
I sigh I turn and glare at my supposedly sempai He backs away  
"Hi I'm Tsubasa your new sempai let's please get along" He sighs "Whatever just come back here after lunch." With that he left

At Lunch  
"Oh hey Natsume who's your sempai." Ruka asked me O sigh for the millionth time "Some jock." "I got a cool sempai but I have to share him with Imai-san." I raise my eyebrow and ask  
"Isn't that what you want?" He became all flustered up "…What... do you mean ...our sempai is Subaru and... I think he's pretty cool!"

We met up with the gang and started asking people their ranking  
We were now at the Weebo and Permed girl`s table they turn as Imai asked them their ranking  
"What's your ranking?" they just stare and return to their conversation Imai got pissed no one has ever ignored her  
She slamed her hand on the table the brunette lookes like she was going to cry the next thing you know she screamed

Her sempai came running she was obviously taller than Imai  
After arguing Imai just Hmped and we left walking

I see my sempai and follow him to our furturnite it was a bigish house it looked nice he opens the door "Welcome Otaku Afterlife!" I look at him uninterested and look around there's a TV and big couch a kitchen and bath room  
"This has nothing Otaku or Anime related." I say bluntly  
He sweat drops and says "Well we waste our founds on making the place look better!" I sigh for the damn BILLIONTH TIME! this is not what I expected  
So I just walked to the couch and watched my anime

CureNoble0: I know this ending is horrible but the next chapter is about Furturnite Rivalries! : ) Check out my other stories till next time also look up at devainart and the Otaku Rivalries pic is up look up AnimeOtaku0 leave a review ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

CureNoble0:Here's the fifth chapter be sure to check out the drawings on devainart AnimeOtaku0 :) I do not own anime mentioned here or Gakuen Alice

Sumire POV

Mikan and I were playing Soul Eater Renaissance Battle but then the door opened and I saw Shizune-Sempai we put pause and Mikan then said "Ah She's so pretty," Mikan turns to me "is that your Sempai Permy!?" I smile as I see Mikan excited over the smallest "Yup!" I see Shizune-Sempai turn and smile towards Mikan and I "Misaki is the brunette your Kohai." We see Misaki-Sempai grin and reply "Yup isn't she the Moe-est around here!" We all laugh and giggle Shizune-Sempai just smiled and nodded she then says "Noda-Sensei said he can't make it today, so it's a free day I'll be reading manga if you need me."

Mikan POV

Permy and I went back to playing our battle I was using Blanck Star and Permy Death the Kid  
"Take that and that go the heaven Death the Kid no one can beat my all mighty Black Star!" I screamed practically at Permy she pulled me down and said "Shut up and just play or go with your Sempai." I pout and mumble "Dumb Tsundere."

Misaki-Sempai then says "Ok the bell is going to ring lets shut down the systems and shut down the computers." We all did as we were told until I asked "Misaki-Sempai what's Noda-Sensei like?" Permy then also said "Yeah I've been wondering about that to." Shi-Chan-Sempai then replied "Noda-Sensei is an amazing artist but he hardly ever puts effort, but effort or not his manga or anime are amazing." I put on a grin and tell them "I want to be like Noda-Sensei!" Misaki-Sempai then says "Just don't get his sense of style." We were all laughing and we said our byes and went to class. Then I realize I have to deal with that guy, I put on my own meet-Excalibur-face.

I sigh and walk towards my seat I sit and stare out the window as I let my imagination run wild wondering when this new anime would be released, or how the next episode of an anime would be.

Narumi-Sensei then comes in wearing Lucky Star Cosplay from the last episode the cheer leading outfit. Everyone starts asking if that's cosplay or he's just that weird. It's obviously cosplay.

"Ok enough questions I came here to tell you your having the beach field trip now we're going to vote what beach from any anime we should go

CureNoble0:I'm going to put a poll to ask what beach they should go

Narumi-Sensei then walks away while saying "Adieu"

I guess that leaves me no choice I take out my phone and watch the newest episode of Uta No Prince Sama I was at the moment of Happy Pulse until that damn stupid annoying guy said "Get off my seat." He was trying to act cool I stood up toke off my ear phones and set my phone down I turn and glare he flinched, i grab his shirt and whisper "Fuck off already, a real Otaku would accept defeat." I then punch him in the gut and walk out of the class room

"Ah that felt good!" And out of joy I started skipping towards Permy`s class.

CureNoble0: Sorry for the short chapter give me idea's also remember the poll I'll put it up later Remember REVIEW! :)


	6. Chapter 6

CureNoble0:New chapter Yay ! :)

Mikan POV

I was skipping towards Permy's class until I remember I don't know what class she's in. So I started walking around looking for her class until I bumped into someone "Sorry for bumping into you I wasn't looking." I smile and say "No problem." He stare at me and says "Aren't you suppose to be in class." I flinch but then retort "Shouldn't I be asking you that!" He grins and says "I like your attitude I'm Tsubasa Ando who are you!" I grin back and say "Mikan Sakura!" He puts on a mischievous face and says "Let's have some fun!" I smile and nod.

The first thing we did was paint a teacher's frog like Naruto's. We then went to the Anime Rules Club room and on their white board wrote "MANGA IS BETTER!" The last thing we did was put anime porn on the computer lab's computers.  
The bell rang and we ran like ninjas to the cafeteria. We were walking peacefully until a purse hit me right in the face!

"Damn Permed Tsundere-Wacko!" is what I yell as Tsubasa-Sempai just watched amused. Tsubasa-Sempai said "I gotta go tease my Kohai I'll see you later."

We wave bye and I go eat lunch with Permy! :)

Natsume POV

God damn it I can't believe she punched me I was eating lunch and Imai seemed to notice my bad mood. She smirked and asked "Something wrong Hyuuga." I got even angrier when my stupid Sempai came. He was grinning and then sat down and said "Hey Kohai guess what?" I glare and reply "Go away." He grins even more and started giggling "I heard you got punched by a girl!" That's when time froze. Koko stopped saying horrible jokes, Yuu's glasses fell off his face, Ruka stopped petting his rabbit, and then Imai stopped eating but she then grinned evily and turned to face me. "So who hit you no wait which GIRL punched you!?" I turn towards my stupid Sempai "Who told you?" He grinned even more "The girl herself." Does that stupid Weboo want to ruin my image "Take me to her." Is what Imai said

Hotaru POV

So now Hyuuga's Sempai is taking me to the girl that punched him I can't wait to ask her the reason "Mikan over here!" I looked and saw it was the girl that screamed Bully, but instead of looking scared she smiled and said "Sorry for screaming." I shrugged and then asked "Is it true that you punched this guy's Kohai, and if you did then why and how?"

She grinned and replied "Yes I did, and for why and how. Why, he was pissing me off and I told him to fuck off. And then for how I grabbed his shirt and punched him right in the gut!"

I smirk and tell her "I think we're going to be good friends."

CureNoble0:And there is chapter 6 hope you like it an I didn't post it yesterday because I went to the movies and watched world war Z sorry :p Also the poll is up so Go VOTE ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

CureNoble0:Here's Otaku Rivalries 7th chapter Yay : )

Mikan POV

I was talking with Ru-chan which is Hotaru's new nickname. Permy came and said "Hey Mikan," She turned towards Hotaru and said "Hey." I smile awkwardly we start walking towards Ru-chan's friends I take notice of the Closet Pervert. "Hey Ru-chan what's that guys name you know the one I punched?" She turned and said "He's Natsume Hyuuga an Otaku He goes to your class am I right." I nod and answer "Ok also what do you study for?" She smirked and said "You ask to many questions." We started talking about anime and I found out Ru-chan had a crush on Masato Hijirikawa from Uta No Prince Sama "Hotaru I thought you'd be crushing on Tokiya instead of Masato!" Ru-chan glared at Permy "Oh really I thought you'd like Syo but apparently not you like Ren." They both turn towards me and at the same time ask "What about you Mikan!" I think and answer "Well I like Otoya he looks nice and friendly, but then Natsuki is too but I perfer Otoya." They sigh and say "Well you two would actually look good together." I blush bright red and started playing with my fingers.

Natsume POV

I was walking around and I saw Imai with that Sakura and Shouda girl. I heard their conversation and when I heard she liked some anime dude I felt my chest hurt. I shrugged it off and decided to go to the school nurse.

I opened the door expecting Subaru but I saw the worst thing no man should ever see Narumi in a nurse cosplay applying lipstick while his stupid butt is sticking out giving me a horrible view of a cheetah print panties. He turned and smirked all of a sudden he glomped me.

The door opened and I saw the Sakura girl still blushing over their conversation but she was holding her head in pain she walked up to Narumi and said "I need an ice pack." She noticed the position we were in and whispered "Don't worry I won't tell people about your relationship." She grins "Geeze how stupid are you this stupid man jumped me Polka." She stops grinning and her eyes filled up with tears "Polka that's the pattern of my bra." Narumi left just a while ago to go jump some other innocent student so I did what my mom did when I cried. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my embrace. She was talking but I didn't listen for some reason I didn't want to pull back it was like time froze.

When I let her go she mumbled "Please don't make fun of my pattern." I smirk and say "Whatever." I look down and see her she looked so MOE I feel myself blush and I started walking away I'll ask my mom about this when I get home mabye I'm catching a fever. She also left with her friend smiling that idiotic smile of hers.

CureNoble0: Another sucky ending haha :( well I don't own Gakuen Alice or any anime mentioned here. Also vote in the poll on my profile. Plus I will start a pattern one day I will update this story and the next my other story :)! Remember REVIEW! :)


	8. Chapter 8

CureNoble0:8th chapter Of Otaku Rivalries I'm proud of my self why anyway I won't be updating for a bit because I'm I Ensenada a place in Mexico so here is the new chapter :) enjoy

Natsume POV

I was eating dinner so I decided to ask my mom about the fever and an explanation of why I feel like that. I look up from my spaghetti and asked her "Hey mom today I felt like I had a fever but it only lasted a few seconds." Mom raises her eyebrow and asked "Did something happen that makes you think you got it from." I think back an-. My eyes widen "I was fucking blushing over Polka." say it out loud "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" My mom and dad along with my sister were laughing at my remark. I stand and excuse myself but my mom calls out for me seriously "Natsume." I turn as she smirks "Who's the lucky lady?" Aoi couldn't hold it in anymore she fell out of her chair dragging dad with her laughing and gasping for air. Damn stupid family.

Next Day, First Period

I couldn't take my eyes of Polka. Jeez why did I actually care if anything I prefer Dandere type girls. Her friend seems to notice the glances I give. When Polka goes for lunch to get bread and juice, her friend comes to my desk which is right next to Polka's. "Hey you why do you keep on staring at MY Mikan!" I look at her and answer blushing and looking away "I think I might like her." Her eyes widen "Well you must get my approval, and I won't hand over Mikan until I can trust you and do you know what Mikan has been through." with that she left stupid permy hag I swear. I've played a few dating Sims I'm pretty confident on how to win Polka

The stupid teacher came in and announced the beach we're going to. "Okay my lovely little Otakus the beach we're going to is ... SHINNING SAOTOME'S PRIVATE BEACH FROM UTA NO PRINCE SAMA!" When Polka stood up and screamed "YES!" she had her phone in her hand and earphones on.

Mikan POV

I was searching to see if they announced a new season for The World God Only Knows I saw the announcement and I stood up and screamed "YES!" I turned and on the white board it said We're going to the Uta No Prince Sama Beach.

Natsume came up to me and said "What were you screaming about?" I grin and reply "They announced a new season for The World God Only Knows. It's one of my absolute favorites you should really watch it it's cool!" We started talking about our favorite anime a we had a bunch in common! The day went on and Permy kept a close eye on me today I wonder why? Well now Permy and I must go pack and eat POCKY!

CureNoble0: I swear what's with me and sucky endings TT ^ TT well that's all thanks REMEMBER REVIEW! : )


	9. Chapter 9

CureNoble0: So ninth chapter hurray! :) Here's where real drama begins!

Mikan POV

Ru-chan decided to tag along to help us pack "Hey before packing let's buy some NORMAL clothes." Permy emphasized normal. "Ehh what's wrong with our normal clothes!" Permy looked serious "If we go in Otaku clothes we have a smaller chance of getting our selves a harem!" Ru-chan nods and says "I could get myself a Harem of rich men," She turns towards me "It's two birds with one stone!" So now we're at the mall and paying for clothes Permy bought white skinny jeans with a light green sleeveless ruffled shirt. Ru-chan bought a blue tang top and one of those small jackets with sleeves and stop right at the chest with black short shorts. I finally chose after a while I went with button up shirt with a small yellow tie, also with a gray skirt with yellow thigh length socks. We walked out of the store with the new clothes on I felt like people were starring at us.

"Ru-Chan, Permy People keep on staring it's embarrassing can I change back to my regular clothes." I whine as Ru-chan and Permy say "NO!"

While Permy and Ru-chan were being flirted with I took this chance and ran to the closest Game Stop. People started flirting with me but I ignored them there was the Brothers Conflict dating game Passion Pink. I bought the last copy some gamer girls were glaring at me and yelling "Dumb Wanna be!" But just to piss them off I stuck out my tongue. Ha they looked like they could murder. After coming out of my LA LA Land, I realized I was lost! "Damn it!" I was walking around until I bumped into someone I didn't see. "Ouch." I look and see Tsubasa-Sempai. I grin "Hi Sempai!" He looked surprised at what I was wearing but his face turned red. He looked up and said "Is that really you Mikan!?" I sweatdrop and say "Yeah Permy and Ru-chan said if we dress up more normally we have a bigger chance of getting a harem, I didn't want to but they forced me!" Tsubasa-Sempai says "Alright, but do you wanna hang out with my friends and I you know the more the merrier!" I nod we started talking about anime and He asked about what I bought "I bought the Brothers Conflict Passion Pink Otome Game!" We saw his friends and their faces also turned red "Hey Tsubasa-Sempai do your friends have fevers."

Tsubasa POV

Ah this girl really is oblivious even though she plays Otome Games. "MIKAN WHERE ARE YOU!" we could hear those screams. "Mikan go ahead I'll see you at school K." She nods and goes running of course stumbling screaming "Wait Permy, Ru-chan!" My friends turn and ask "Who was that cutie!" I sigh "Calm your hormones Tono, anyway My Kohai likes her and wants to make her fall for him but I think I like her too." Tono and Kaname say at the same time "Well I think you have new love rivals warn your Kohai!" Tono then says "Great the best part is that we'll see her in a swim suit because she's going to the beach field trip right." I don't answer as I walk away thinking poor Mikan will have a busy day tomorrow.

Mikan POV

I was back at home playing my game and I couldn't wait for tomorrow the day of the field trip and for Ru-chan and Permy Harem Day. I smile and fall asleep dreaming of crepes and Howalon!

CureNoble0: More sucky endings :) Well hope you like also I'll be starting a pattern First I'll update Haruka At Raging Academy then Otaku Rivalries and lastly Silver Angel Blade my new story check it out and Remember REVIEW! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

CureNoble0: Well new chapter I'm sorry I didn't update on a while sorry! Well I don't own Gakuen Alice I wish I did though TT^TT

Mikan POV

I woke up like usual and when finished I grabbed my suit case and walked out side with Permy standing there in her new normal Harem catching clothes. We walked to the train station and talked about the anime WataMote I keeped comparing The main character with Permy and I ended up being whacked in the head. At the train Station we saw Ru-chan with her friends and Natsume. The boy named Koko told Permy while looking at her clothes "Eh you finally becoming a normal weboo!" Permy hit him in the head "For your information Imai and I will be going Harem Hunting!" Ruka-Pyon a nickname I gave him since Ru-chan told me he has a pet rabbit said "What about Sakura-San!"

I retort "Of course not they forced me to go shopping yesterday, but sucks for them I got Brothers Conflict Passion Pink now all I have to do is Find and buy Brilliant Blue!" Yuu-Kun then says "You guys are causing a commotion calm down." Natsume then just says "For the love of anime shut up!" By now we were already In side the bus I ended up sitting with Natsume, Ru-chan with Ruka-Pyon, Permy with Koko, Yuu-Kun with someone named Nonoko, Shi-Chan-Sempai, with Subaru-Sempai, Misaki-sempai with Tsubasa-Sempai.

I was playing Passion Pink until Natsume said "What are you doing Polka?" I glare and pout "Stop it with the Polka already you short-eyebrowed Hentai!" He glares and I sigh "I'm playing an Otome game, now butt out Tsubaki's waiting for me!"

Natsume POV

Polka's attention goes back to her game she blushes at the scenes. I sigh and look out the window winning over an Otaku isn't easy. Plus she's the kind of Otaku that prefers Anime over hot guys. She prefered an Otome game over me I sigh again "Natsume you've been sighing a lot somthing wrong?!" I decided to use a pick up line I'll try to make her blush "It's just that I need something sweet," I stare at her "mabye I can eat you." Polka stares and raises her hand "Narumi-Sensei Natsume's not feeling well!" I sigh and Ruka comes over here "Natsume what's wrong!?" I tell him "I'll tell you later." We walked out the bus and we all had to change into our swim trunks and suits I wore black ones, Ruka white, Koko gray, and Yuu wore light brown.

The girls came out and for guys time stopped Imai was wearing a blue swimsuit which was strapless that didn't interest me at all, Shouda was was wearing the same thing but green along with practically every other girl. I turned and saw Polka in a swimsuit that suited her. The top went around her neck and there was still cloth covering back, the bottom was a skirt with a white bow on the side the colour of the whole thing was a orange-red colour. I felt myself blush, Polka may not have the biggest chest but she does have chest! Lot's of guys from other schools stared at her. Polka didn't pay attention. Her friends said "Mikan let's go beach!" Polka didn't look up from the screen all she said was "Let me finish Yuuske's route!" Imai walked over to her and said "Finish it later!"

Mikan POV

"Ru-Chan you MONSTER!" We walked to the beach and I went right in! "Ru-chan, Permy come on!" They both say "No we're going Harem Hunting." I glare and mutter "Bitches!" They left me so I went to the nearest ramen shop "One bowl of meat ramen!" I sigh and eat my ramen leaving the meat and jucie for last. It was a big bowl I kept on thinking on how Yuusuke's route ends. I sigh and swing my legs back and forth. Ru-chan took away all my electronics. Everyone is is either in they're room watching anime and playing games, while others Like Permy and Ru-chan are serching for their own Anime experience. "Hey what's a cutie doing all alone here?!" I looked up from my Ramen and said "My friends took all my devices so now I'm trapped in boring reality." I looked up and saw the guy he had blonde hair and red eyes. I started giggling thinking "What if Ruka-Pyon and Natsume turn out gay and this is their future child!" He pouts and asked "What's so funny!?" I smile and say "You look like two of my friends mixed together!" He grins and says "The boy and girl sure do sound like a nice pair!" He was drinking water when I told him "They're both boys!" He spit out his water and did a cool spit take I swear I saw a rainbow.

CureNoble0:So now another sucky ending! and mabye a jealous Natsume if you REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

CureNoble0: Now thanks for reviewing following and favoriting I really love my reviews! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Gakuen Alice

Mikan POV

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He pouts and says "You should've told me your friends are gay!" I shake my head and say "Nope they're not gay you just looked like them!" I grin as he laughed "Anyway you look like an anime character his name is Nagisa he's really cute!" He blushed and said "So you think I'm cute!?" I think and respond "I think! Not completely sure though but is your name Nagisa!?" He nods and grins "I also have a twin his name is Wataru he has blue eyes and black hair!" I started laughing again thinking "What if they're from the past and they're Natsume and Ruka-Pyon's gay parents!" He says "What is it this time?" I was about answer but he shushed me "Don't I'm pretty sure I don't even want to know." I pay for my ramen and Nagisa and I go for a walk. "So what school do you go to!?" "Gakuen Alice!" He looked surprised "What you go to that school, I thought you went to that modeling school!" I laughed and looked at him Nagisa had a serious face "Holy Fuck you weren't joking!" Nagisa chopped me and I whispered "MAKA CHOP!" I sigh and say "Why would I go to that school!?" I put my hands on my hips as he says "I don't mean to be a pervert but you got a nice body and I'm pretty sure those boobs are real!" I sigh as we drop the topic "Hey let's go back to my room I'll get changed and we can walk around town!" He smiles and says "I'll wait here!"

I nod and walk towards my room. I saw Natsume "Oh Natsume hi!" He nods and replied "Polka." I glare and mutter "Short-eye browed Pervert." I got changed into My supposedly Harem Catching Clothes. What I was wearing was white sandals, yellow short shorts and a white tang top. I got my bag and went outside I saw Nagisa surrounded by girls "Kya! Nagisa-sama look here!" "No look here!" "Bitch Nagisa-Sama Is mine!" I laughed and Natsume noticed me "Polka what are you doing here." I smile and said "My new friend is surrounded by fangirls!"

Nagisa POV

I sigh and try fighting off the fangirls why is being an idol so hard. Mikan was different she didn't even know who I was heck she even called me gay. Then there's her grin and smile her grins are mischievous and cool it's devilish while the smile is the contrary it's angelic it's kind and adorable. I looked over some fangirls and see Mikan laughing with some guy who's staying emotionless. I eventually get ride of the fans and say "Sorry for the wait!" The guy then says "Nagisa Tachibana Idol very famous and a seiyuu." Mikan's eyes widen I hurt her she was going cry just like the rest or she's going to use me. "OMG your the Tachibana Nagisa you voice so many of my favorite characters!" I was taken back I looked towards the guy "She an Otaku." I nod and then say "Let's go look around town!" She nods and runs off I was about to go but I was held back "Natsume Hyuuga Otaku, you hurt her and I murder you."

I nod and run after Mikan

Sumire POV

Imai and I got some guys but they were no where near as hot as Ren or Syo. We sat down and drank a smoothie my eyes caught somthing interesting. I nudged Imai and she turned her eyes widen. We saw Mikan with a HOT guy with Brothers Conflict Brilliant Blue in her hands! Imai and I say "Two birds with one stone." at the same time. We ran towards her she noticed us and waves grinning. "Mikan who's your friend!?" I look at him and start Fangirling. I shake Mikan and say "OMG Mikan do you know who he is!" Mikan nods and smiles "My friend Nagisa Tachibana!" I stop fangirling as I notice those little moe flowers bloom around Mikan and mutter "Damn you Mikan how can you be so Moe." Mikan then says "Ru-chan can I have my PSP back!" She showed Imai Brothers Conflict Brilliant Blue and said "PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE!" We dragged her back towards our room, she screamed "BYE-BYE NAGISA-CHAN!" I sigh and mutter along with Imai "Mikan got a damn Harem."

CureNoble0: Okay so Nagisa Tachibana is an Oc he looks like Nagisa from free but his hair is straighter and his blonde hair is blonder, plus his eyes are a lighter shade of red and yes he has normal eyebrows I don't own any anime mentioned here


	12. Chapter 12

CureNoble0: Sorry I didn't update in a while! :( I will be on a 3 week Hiatus, why because I'll be doing summer homework and that'll take about 2 weeks Then on the third week I'll be writing many chapters and sorting out my thoughts! I hope you understand, Please review also I don't own Gakuen Alice or any anime mentioned!

Mikan POV

I wave goodbye to Nagisa as Permy and Ru-chan drag me away. We walked inside the room and immediately said "Where did you meet him and how did you get Brilliant Blue!?" I giggled at their questions and replied "Well here's how I got Brilliant Blue!"

Flash Back!

Nagisa got surrounded by fangirls, so I left to the Game Stop that we were standing in front of. I walked around seeing no new game."Sweet Serenade, have it, Amazing Aira, have it, Music, have it, All Stars, have it, Passion Pink have it, Brilliant Blue..." I gasp and jump up and down. I reach for it then I can't reach I start jumping and practically climbed the shelfs, but failed epicly. I saw a pair of hands grab it for me and the guy said "Here you go." I looked at the guy and saw an exact replication of Nanase Haruka. I looked at him and said "Haruka!"He said "No, Wataru Tachibana." I started thinking where have I heard the name Wataru. I shake it of and said "Well thanks also I'm Mikan Sakura it's nice to meet you!" I saw his checks turn pink I shrugged it off and paid for the game. "Well thanks Wataru it was nice meeting you!"

End

I stare at them while hugging Brilliant Blue "Ah just wait for me Azusa, Wataru, Louis, and Ukyo. You just wait!" Ru-chan then asked me "Well then how'd you meet Nagisa Tachibana." In nod and said "I was eating ramen and then I called him gay, But don't worry I'm pretty sure Idol take thay as if I said they're FABULOUS!" I smile and nod. I looked towards Permy and she had a scary aura. "Mikan you little Harem Catcher! Teach me your ways!" I sweat drop and turn towards Ru-chan. She starred at me and said "Sempai." I get shocked and said "Are you guys really that desperate! Also I don't have a HAREM!"

Tsubasa POV

"Tono!" I yell and skip towards him while he and Kaname stare "I think I love someone Else!" Tono smirks and says "Who's the cursed woman?" I glare and go back to my LaLa Land "It's Misaki Harada she's the same age and class and, and, and she's PURRTY!" I remember the first time we actually talked on the bus her exact words "Your annoying let me talk to Shi-Chan!" Tono and Kaname just laugh and say, well only Tono anyway "So your leaving Mikan-Chan with me!" I glare and said "No now I see her as a sister and I'm going to protect my sister from animals!" I look at Kaname and said teasingly out "Your probably Yandere!" Tono laughs and I said "Be quiet you cow."

Nagisa POV

"Ah Wataru welcome back!" I greet my little brother back from our day off. I asked curiously "Soo what'd you do today!?" Wataru stated it bluntly and said "Fell in love, ate shaved ice, and took a nap." I spit out my water and said "Fell in love! With who details bro! DETAILS!" I put my arm around his shoulder and said "Well I also fell in love today her name is Mikan Sakura she was the first to acknowledge me as a person since we debuted, hell she even called me GAY!" Wataru then said "I won't lose." I stare at him and said "So you also meet her I bet your that guy she said gave her Brilliant Blue!" He nods and said "Nii-San I'm not going to lose!" I grin and state "I won't either, I'll win her heart for sure, also we have a third rival Natsume Hyuuga, an Otaku who looks very scary!" He nods as we go to sleep

Natsume POV

I was out on the balcony and started thinking of ways to win over Polka, but most of the routes I thought of didn't involve Love rivals. I sigh remembering my sempais friends, and the idol guy. I sigh and mutter "Damn cockblockers." I hear a laugh and saw Ruka "Natsume you sure are taking her serious!" I nod and sigh "Ruka how is it to be gay?" I stopped drinking his water and said "Ha Ha Ha Natsume I like a girl already." I smirk and said "Imai." He blushed and nodded. "I guess I gotta buy a Reverse Harem game to think like a candidate." Ruka then says "Doesn't Aoi have one called All Stars?" I nod and take out a game from my pocket. "Let's sleep now." We nod and go to sleep. I close my eyes and a picture of Polka smiling flashed through my head. The idiot getting her self a Harem.

CureNoble0: Well sorry if short, but I hope you understand! Please review also read my other stories! I love you all, my supporters I hope you understand!


	13. Chapter 13

CureNoble0: Yes I'm back And I'm vey sorry for being a very lazy author so here's the plan I'm only updating the stories once a month and once I finish these stories I'll start other ones in diffrent categories.

Mikan POV

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as lond as I could

Natsume and others entered my room with all sorts of wepons, for example Natsume he had a prince of tennis limited edition replica of Ryoma's tennis racket, and Hotaru had a Rin's katana from Ao No Excorsit.

"Polka what's wrong!" Natsume yelled I responded by yelling out

"I forgot my otome game in the hotel room!"

Permy and Hotaru looked at me sympathetically with tears in Permy's eyes.

"The F**k your screaming over an Otome Game!" I glared at Natsume

"Of course you idiot what if you forgot your Motto To Love Ru Trouble game! Huh!"

Natsume retorted back "Well duh I'm not forgetful so I don't lose it."

Well if anyone's confused we came back from the beach and Hotaru and Permy's 'Harem plan'.

Everyone left leaving me sulking I mean who wouldn't cry if you went to the beach, couldn't reach a game and someone who looked like a Hot! Bishie gave it to you and you forgot it at a hotel room I mean god dammit stupid brain!

I got ready for school putting on my uniform. I found Hotaru and Permy

"Hey wait up!" The both turned back and stared then looked at me and Permy shouted "Mikan you'll be late to class hurry up I'll see you at Misaki-Sempai and Shizune-Sempai's place!

"K" Is all I shouted back while running

I walked into class and sat down my chest brething up and down the bell rang. Narumi-Sensei walked in dancing the Hare Hare Yukai dance, ah a classic.

"My little otaku's today we have new students, who knows why they decided to transfer, but They sure are bishies! The two students walked in my eyes widen and the two students were…

CureNoble0: So I'm pretty sure you know who it is, so yeah. Also I'm going to wrap this up probably in the next 10 chapters, that inculdes Haruka At Raging Academy, Silver Angel Blade will get about 9 or ten more chapters. Then My next fanfics will be for K-on, Fairy Tail and then a crossover between Brothers Conflict and Uta No Prince Sama!


End file.
